Finders Keepers
} |name = Finders Keepers |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Finders Keepers.png |px=270px |start =Isabela |end =Martin |prereqs = |location = The Hanged Man |rewards = |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Finders Keepers is a secondary quest in Dragon Age II. Acquisition After completing the Fools Rush In quest, travel to the Hanged Man. Isabela will tell you about Martin. Walkthrough 1. Find Martin in the back of the Hanged Man, where he will tell you what he needs. ( After talking to Martin, you should receive the Codex entry: The Raiders of the Waking Sea. ) 2. Travel to the Docks during the day and speak to the longshoremen. 3. Find Harbormaster Liam and deal with his assistant Aden. You can bribe Aden with 2 gold, or if Hawke has an aggressive personality you can successfully threaten him. Otherwise, if you refuse Aden's offer, he will remain there until you reconsider. Alternatively, if Isabela is in your party, she will remark that you can return to the docks at night and steal the Dockside Redirect document. If you elect to do this, return to the docks at night and find the document is in the same place you met Aden. Note that it is not marked on the map and it is guarded by a pack of Mabari. If you steal the document, you will also have to enter the Warehouse at night, not during the day as the quest marker would have you believe. 4. Travel to Woodrow's Warehouse and deal with the guards outside. A sarcastic Hawke can trick them into leaving by telling them there's a fire nearby. If you try to do this with Merrill in your party, however, it won't work because she will mess up the lie, and you will have to fight (but you will get for the clever trick). Diplomatic and aggressive Hawke have to kill the guards. Although you may go at night time to avoid them. 5. Enter the warehouse and search it, leading with a rogue to identify and disarm the traps. Fight the raiders, which include an Assassin and a Reaver. Beware traps in front of the chest in the office and the crate at the end of the dock. Find the marked crate at the end of the dock to locate Martin's cargo. On the way out of the warehouse, you will be ambushed by another raider team, including an Assassin and a Reaver. 6. Return to Martin at the Hanged Man. If you tell Martin the location he will give you a discount for poisons for the rest of the game. However if you refuse to tell him the location of his cargo, it will make him leave the Hanged Man and therefore you won't have access to his stock. and 300xp for the guards). Do not enter the warehouse yet, come back to the docks AT NIGHT and wake the guard (might need to "interact" with him twice to wake him up), kill him (25xp), THEN proceed into the warehouse.}} Reactions When talking to Martin for the first time: *If Isabela is not present in your party, a kinda aggresive Martin cutscene will happen. Other members will say a comment after you investigate "why leave the raiders?" option EXCEPT for Varric and Fenris *If Isabela present the cutscene will be a bit different & a comment from another character will be triggered by your first choice: Varric/Aveline/Bethany when choose the Peaceful Choice. Fenris/Anders/Bethany/Merril when choose the Sarcastic Choice. Notes:"/ = Or" ,"The comment after the investigation choice still works" Results First dialog with Martin - Accepting the quest. * . * . Note that if you bring Aveline and Isabela with you to talk to Martin before finishing the prequest, Isabela's Contact, you can get 2 for just accepting the quest. Doing so, however, will strip the Friendship/Rivalry gained from Isabela's Contact. (This editor was unable to reproduce this on PC Patch 1.03. Does it depend on dialog choices?) (gold not rewarded for any dialogue choices when playing on PS3 Patch 1.05) Threatening Aden, the harbor master's assistant. * . If you bribe Aden. * . Attempting to trick the guards outside the warehouse into believing there is a fire with the special choice, "Fire!", (Available only for a Humorous/Charming Hawke) * . * Quest reward depends on the choices made in the final dialog with Martin (numbers before dialog options refer to the position of that option on the dialog wheel): Diplomatic/Sarcastic Hawke 1. "Woodrow's warehouse." 800 XP, 2 3. "I'm not telling you." * * (Unless you proceed to "I'll tell you for a price"; see below) Aggressive Hawke 1. "I'll tell you for a price." 1200 XP, 4 This option may lead to the bug: http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/304/index/6823367/1 3. "Sorry." 400 XP Bugs * If you don't have Isabela, Fenris, Anders or Aveline in your group when you take the sample from the marked treasure chest in the warehouse, Aveline's disembodied voice will note that the cargo is illegal poison. *In the 360 version you can simply walk past the day time guards after the first conversation and there will be no friendship approval from any companions. * After turning in the quest to Martin during the day and refusing to tell him the location of his cargo, he can still be found in his room at the bar at night. If spoken to, he will still say "Got your payment right here. Just waiting on the good news." Category:Dragon Age II secondary quests